


嘿！你的人设崩了！

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: Lof审查制度真是令人着迷。





	1. 嘿！你的人设崩了！（01-03）

1.  
“……西海岸广场的莫吉托咖啡厅绝对是周六日下午与朋友一同前去喝下午茶的好地方；商场二楼最外朝南方向的位置让它能够在下午三点时正好被太阳照射，阳光一大片一大片地投射到木地板上——使其成为得天独厚的好位置。想象一下，冬天下午三点，当你坐在落地窗旁，手心里的拿铁正在微微发烫，暖冬的太阳照到你身上，你窝在沙发靠背上聆听小提琴与钢琴交织的乐章，半眯着眼和朋友谈天说地……”

视频里的青年正如旁白描述的一般坐在莫吉托咖啡馆内，略微宽阔的灰色毛衣松松垮垮地掩住他捧着陶瓷杯的手，只露出几根修长又骨节分明的白皙指尖；他的指甲细细打理过，顶端圆润而富有光泽——光泽感大约是来自那层透明指甲油，但不妨碍“他的手确实很美”这样的评价的公正性；随着镜头的转变，他逐渐睁开眼，那双泛着光泽的眼睛如夏季的梧桐一般摇曳流转，最后定格在那个向外看的视角。

他弯起了唇角，轻轻地抿了一口陶瓷杯中的深棕色液体，

“而作为一家咖啡厅，他们的咖啡也很不错——如果你是单纯的咖啡爱好者，也可以来尝试一下他们的哥斯达黎加咖啡豆。”

Wink！

右眼的睫毛蜻蜓点水般扫过脸颊，最终一切又复归原位。

……

“你也喜欢洛基·劳菲森？”他听见身旁有人这么问道，搅拌匙碰撞陶瓷杯壁后传来的是一阵咖啡的香味。

他回头，站在他身后的金发女郎正探着头瞄向他的屏幕。

“唔……莫吉托咖啡厅，”她举起手里那个杯子，眨眼间带了点炫耀的意味，“我昨天刚在官网上抢到的限量马克杯——洛基纪念版！”

他失笑，却是悄无声息地转了个话题，“怎么？现在进来我办公室都不用敲门了吗？还是我在门上挂了个‘请随便进入’的牌子？”

“我发誓我敲了！”金发女郎大大咧咧地倚在他的办公桌上，“可是某人太过专注于屏幕上的人了，压根就没有理我——再说了，索尔，咱们俩谁跟谁啊！还需要敲门吗？”

“噢，你说得对极了，西芙。”他有些敷衍地应了句，“那‘也’是什么意思，你喜欢洛基·劳菲森？”

“我当然喜欢他——老天！他是全纽约最棒的生活博主了！你这样的社会精英都能喜欢，我当然也会喜欢！”

“可我没有喜欢洛基，西芙。”他回答了那句话，随后漫不经心地关掉视频页面，“只是推送给我的视频，我随便看看。”

“好吧，”西芙抿了一口杯子里的深棕色液体，又被发酸的苦味引得微微皱起了眉，“我本来还想说你要是也喜欢洛基，我可以给你们安排一个见面的机会——鉴于我是广告策划部的管理人，还愿意滥用职权。”

她轻轻地笑了起来。

“不，不用，我们也挺忙的。”索尔顺手从抽屉拍出好几份文件，厚厚的纸页在桌上发出爽利的响声，西芙被这突如其来的动作吓得往后一跳，以免被纸页上夹带的怨气误伤，“我还有活动策划书没审，之后的开张活动又要我们来负责——有人提议要请个明星带气氛——可现在明星出场费也太高了！”

“高是高了点，”西芙倚在他身后的磨砂玻璃上，赞同地点点头，“但也确实能带动消费嘛！——不过要我说不如请个网红，又带货，性价比也高。”

“所以你们请了洛基·劳菲森？”索尔笑笑，“他可是出了名的挑剔又麻烦，要是被他抓到把柄，商场就别想有个什么好名声了。”

“别这么缺乏自信，索尔！”西芙撇撇嘴，“他po过的地方，十有八九都被他批评过，以至于大家都已经把这当成一个惯例，大多数都直接略过缺点看推荐理由了。”

索尔思考了一阵：“也是，全是夸赞那也太假了。”

“我就不打扰你啦！”西芙拍拍他的肩，隐出了他的办公室，连带着那阵咖啡的香气也若有若无地随之散去了。

索尔再次打开那个绿色和金色交错的主页面。他那双蓝色的眼睛紧盯着那页面上的照片——西装革履，一头黑发散落肩头，衬得皮肤有些过白。

洛基·劳菲森——不可否认，他是当今YouTube里最火的视频主之一，专攻生活娱乐休闲一类，被各路网友在私底下评为生活博主里最好看的一苒；加之他温柔可亲、品味高雅、视频质量还高，以至于众多小粉丝纷纷惊呼：“我想和他谈恋爱！”

索尔·奥丁森，碰巧就在此列。

说来也是惭愧，索尔身为一个“社会精英”——就是那种有钱有闲有颜的人——本该是个女友（或者是男友）一大堆，拿着爱的号码牌排队等他“say yes”的存在。只不过现实往往是残酷的，索尔在人生28年里，只有过一次暗恋无果的经历，以及两场真真正正的恋爱。

Sad。

倒也不是没人喜欢他什么的，而是索尔比较……认真——每一次恋爱，他都是径直奔着结婚去的！

结婚！多么恐怖的词语！要知道当代年轻人都在追求自由、开放，有的人想大学毕业就领证，但更多数人却倾向晚婚晚育，自己一个人反倒活得自在，恋爱只不过是一些暂时性的调剂品——像索尔这般年轻，却一谈恋爱就是婚前考察期的，往往都会被人归为“怪胎”！

因此索尔十年来，也只找到了两个同他一样，还很年轻就将恋爱当做婚前考察期的人相处——只可惜最后还是掰了。

那既然如此，为什么索尔·奥丁森还会想和洛基·劳菲森谈恋爱呢？原因很简单——洛基和他有相同的理念。

那是一个日常向视频，洛基应粉丝要求做出了“关于我的五十个问题”的视频，其中就有一个问题叫做“请问您的婚恋观是什么”。洛基思考了一阵，最终展露出一个柔和的笑容：“我是一个比较保守的人，我希望每一次谈恋爱都是向着结婚发展的；不要拖太长，也不要太短，我觉得两年左右结婚就很好。”

就是这样！索尔果断收藏了这个视频，想着洛基如果和他谈恋爱的话，他们会非常合拍——他喜欢温柔体贴知书达礼的人，也喜欢思想比较保守的人，况且洛基的脸也很合他的口味——因此无论是灵魂伴侣还是脸面夫妻，洛基都是他的心中所属！

只是沉浸在对未来美好畅想的索尔忘了，洛基现在压根就不认识他。

Sad。

几个月也是很快过去，索尔为了这个商场开张的活动策划可谓是整个星期都没睡好，眼下青黑，眼白里都是红血丝，下巴上的胡子又冒了一苒，说三句话都要打两个哈欠——也是，换作谁在熬夜加班一个星期后都没法打起精神来，真是压榨人的万恶资本主义。

但今天他仍然要到现场去。倒也不是负责活动安排，他早就和老板请了假——没睡好又没穿好的他患了感冒，打算到家里躺一躺休息一天——只是一想到今天有个活动是关于洛基的，他就没法儿静下心来躺着。

说起这个活动，实际上还有点奇葩，名字叫“搜寻洛基大行动”。|顾名思义，在诺大的六层商场中的任何角落，找到一个伪装打扮过的洛基，第一个找到的人，可以获得商场的VIP名额以及神秘大礼包——由商场提供，策划公司不对其负责。

索尔实在是没想明白洛基怎么会回答做这种活动，毕竟这又麻烦，又浪费时间，感觉上还有点蠢，压根就不是洛基的风格——或许是钱实在给的足，洛基的工作室让他接了？索尔不得而知，只觉得做个网红也挺辛苦的。不过他对找到洛基的兴趣并不大，只是想着看能不能在内部工作人员的休息室里见他一面，也算是认识认识彼此，说不定还能发展点什么。

牛仔裤加卫衣，金色及肩发扎成小倃，这让他看上去就跟任何一个刚毕业的年轻人一样——实际上也差不了多少，28和22，不过是六年的差距；而相比较洛基，也只不过大了四岁。

地铁里的人稍微比平时多了些，索尔耳尖地听见有些小姑娘在叽叽喳喳地讨论着洛基·劳菲森，譬如“希望能找到他然后合个影”之类的。还在重感冒中的索尔有些晕乎乎地看着半列车厢的年轻人，心想网红的影响力还真不是盖的。

到了场地的半小时后，索尔听完主持人唠唠叨叨地讲述规则，炒热气氛后又坐了两小时，最后只想去卫生间洗把脸清醒清醒，只是摸了半天都没摸到卫生间在哪——也不知道是商场有点大，还是他现在脑子有点不大好的缘故。

“这什么鬼设计，等着倒闭吧……”索尔转过一扇门——有点像通往货梯的那种大铁门——总觉得这里有点偏僻，不像是洗手间应该在的地方，于是他开始怀疑指示牌是不是放错了还是怎么——一片寂静无人，像是要进入里世界了一样。

“你在找洗手间吗？”空阔的地方突然响起了人的声音，索尔不禁吓了一跳，愣了好几秒才想起要转过身去询问。

他身后是个年轻人，上下一水潮牌，什么破洞、飘带和铁环等潮流元素都有，羽绒服上还印了个off—white，脚上蹬了双aj；索尔没大看清他的脸——架了副圆框大墨镜，几乎挡住了半个脸，兜帽还盖到了眼睛上方。

索尔实在搞不懂现在的年轻人都什么毛病，大冬天穿个破洞，也不怕得风湿关节炎……还室内带墨镜——看得清吗？

但有求于人，他不应该吐槽别人的穿着。

于是他问：“请问你知道洗手间在哪吗？”

“当然。”那人扬了扬下巴，“就在你身后，穿过门往右。”

索尔不禁好奇这人怎么知道得这么清楚——难不成是商场的工作人员？于是他也这么问了。

“我昨天过来熟悉了一下地形，”那人双手环起，“为了活动。”

“为了活动？可是昨天顾客还不能进……”

他越说越小声，实际上是有点没转过弯来。思考间他又盯着年轻人看了好几秒——唔，这个身形有点眼熟。

“你在想什么呢？”对方又问。

唔，声音也有点耳熟。

索尔眯着眼看了他好一会，突然间恍然大悟般地走上前去，激动之情溢于言表：

“你是洛基！洛基·劳菲森！”

那人摘下墨镜，叠好后放进上衣口袋里，一双漂亮的绿色眼睛就这么露了出来。

“Bingo，恭喜你终于发现了。”

他笑着说。

 

 

2.  
从洛基摘下墨镜说话的那一刻，他就感受到对面的男人陷入了一种诡异的沉默，集中表现为呆滞、恐慌和不可置信。

洛基还在微笑，嘴角却多少有点僵硬——他已经笑了足足有两分钟了，这让他想起了已经不知道是谁说了的一句话——“别让我笑太久，不然我会觉得自己是个傻子”。

“有什么想说的吗？”他摊开手，试图把眼前的金发男人拉回现实，“合影拥抱……什么都行。”

索尔才反应过来。

这也不能怪他，毕竟洛基平时还真不长这样——当然不是指脸——洛基日常的穿搭，除了裁剪贴身的正装，大概也就是类似毛衣的温柔风穿搭。

总而言之，那些都是非常得体大方的衣服，能让索尔有感官上的愉悦感，而不是震惊感。

但今天……索尔又仔仔细细地看了一遍洛基的打扮，试图从中找出一点他觉得“还行”的因素——好吧，说实话，他只觉得自己快要当场昏倒在地。

而另一边，半天没等到回应的洛基沿着他的目光往自己身上看了看，终于恍然大悟道：“这是为了伪装打扮，所以才穿了和平时不一样的衣服。”

接着他顿了顿，笑眼弯弯，那双闪着光的眼睛直看入索尔的心里，“恭喜你拿到了神秘大奖。”

此时的索尔还不知道“神秘大奖”是个什么玩意——或者是没想明白，于是只连忙摆手道：“我是活动策划，不能拿商场的礼物——不然会有暗箱的嫌疑。”

“噢，”洛基的笑容更深了，眸光流转间尾音微微上挑，“原来你是活动策划，那更巧了，和贵公司合作很愉快。”

他伸出手——索尔很是熟悉这双手：手指修长，顶端圆润还带着点粉红，指甲修剪得恰到好处，既不会长得显脏，也不会短得露出里面的构造。无数次的vlog里，就是这双手端起咖啡杯、瓷茶杯或者甜得腻人的小甜点。

不过熟悉归熟悉，真等到自己和真人接触的时候，索尔迷茫地发现自己居然有点粉丝心态——就是那种既欣喜若狂，又不敢置信，还有点诚惶诚恐的感觉；这玩意儿对他来说很是新奇，毕竟他对洛基一直是追求者自居，而不是小粉丝——就算是粉丝，那也是男友粉！

但最终索尔还是也用手握了上去——跟他想象中的感觉几乎一样，骨节分明、凉凉滑滑像蜡脂一样的皮肤触感……他不由得又握紧了一些，像是希望两个交握的人永远不会放开对方的手。

由此，周遭都像是忽然沉寂了下来，空阔而明亮的地方甚至连呼吸声都可以模模糊糊地被听到，他们就这么对视着，好半晌都再没有其他举动；空气变得拥挤起来，索尔看着激发出他莫名愉悦感和满足感的人，忽然发现气氛有些暧昧。

没错，暧昧。

就是那种热乎乎，又让人感觉自身渺茫的热烈，难为情和狂喜同时涌上身体内所有感官的感觉。

索尔不知道怎么形容当下的情况。唯一一点可以肯定的是，他觉得自己似乎已经和洛基认识很久了——更确切地说，他们似乎永远没分离过，连指尖都永远是一体的契合，那种类似精神上的奇妙联系让他有些发愣，于是一时之间，他们就这么站在原地，彼此不说话，只留下心跳声耳腔鼓动。

最终还是洛基打破了这种诡异的沉默。他往回缩了缩手，“很高兴认识你，你的名字是？”

“噢！我叫索尔！”索尔直到被问了才想起来自己还没告诉对方自己的名字，于是又慌慌忙忙抽回自己掌心略微发热的右手，“索尔·奥丁森。”

“奥丁森先生。”

“不，不，直接叫我索尔就好。”

话说出口后索尔才觉得不妥——他和洛基似乎还没亲密到可以互称教名的地步——对方会不会认为他太过唐突？他正想纠正这个错误，洛基却从善如流地改了口：“好的，索尔——那么你也可以直接叫我洛基。”

于是索尔忽然就不知道该说什么了。

拜托，说点什么！什么都行！索尔此时此刻有些痛恨自己不太会社交的脑子，连一句客套的话都找不出来。

“天啊！洛基？你是洛基！”

身后的玻璃门忽然被打开，一个十七八岁的年轻女孩几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地跑了进来，身后跟着她上气不接下气的男友，拎着背包。女孩探头凑近洛基身前，有些好奇地盯着他的衣服——“新风格诶！很好看！——看来我是第一个啦！”

说着就从口袋里掏出手机来要合影。

太没有礼貌了。索尔皱眉。也没有问过他人的同意——况且还忽略了我！

他几乎是下意识地转头看向洛基，试图从对方的神情中搜索到一丝不耐烦——但没有，洛基仍是微笑着微微蹲下身，努力将自己和女孩的脸同时纳进那个自拍的摄像头里。

很好，很温柔，也很宽容，确实是自己理想中的对象。

“恭喜你，”洛基将手机递还给对方，“你拿到了本次活动的一等奖。”

虽然知道结果大致如此，女孩在听到这个成绩宣布时还是惊喜地大叫起来，扯着身旁男友的衣袖摇摇晃晃地摆动，嘴里还不断地循环播放“I'm so excited”；她又像是才注意旁边有这么大一个人似的瞄了眼站在一旁的索尔，匆匆同他说了一句“感谢你陪着洛基走了这么久，辛苦你了”——显然是将索尔当成了什么工作人员，还把洛基的定位放到了需要粉丝呵护的偶像上。

索尔很是不喜欢这种论调，仿佛把他摆在了什么与洛基毫不相干的地步上，还有别人来提醒他“你对洛基做的一切只是出于职业需要”。

但是，他似乎，确实和洛基没什么关系。

于是他客套又机械性地点头、微笑：“不用谢，应该做的。现在请到主舞台兑奖，我还有事就先离开你们了，再见。”

索尔看着三人离开的背影——走在最后的是洛基，在走出那扇干净得要反光的玻璃门时，他似乎还转过头对着索尔说了些什么——“再见，索尔”——看口型应当是这样的。

结果到最后连个联系方式都没有搞到，早知道还不如让西芙来搞搞特权呢！想及此，索尔便颇有些懊恼——但也没用，毕竟人家都走了，再问联系方式似乎也来不及了。

于是等到晚上十点他躺在大床上，像个过敏性鼻炎患者一样不停地打着喷嚏却忽然看到新信息的时候，他还真是吓了一跳！更不用说内容是这样的：

您好，奥丁森先生，很抱歉这么晚了还打扰您。我是洛基·劳菲森。鉴于本次活动我与贵公司有幸进行了合作，并且考虑到贵公司的工作性质，私以为双方以后仍有合作的机会，因此冒昧向贵公司取得了您的联系方式。期待本人与贵公司将会有更多合作。洛基·劳菲森。

“很好。”索尔这么想道，顺道将号码保存进“联系人”里。联系方式自己主动送上门来了。

只是有一点他不太明白——合作联系不一般是工作室的事吗？

“算了，”他把被子拉上了一点，“先睡觉再说。”

 

03  
［早上好，昨天我有打扰到你吗？很抱歉昨天这么晚了还给您发信息。L.L.］

几乎是一睁眼，索尔就看到了这条信息。他看向床头柜上的闹钟——果不其然，是六点四十五分，他的晨跑时间前十五分钟。经过十几年的习惯养成，他已然形成一套独特的作息规律——当然也很健康，简直可以说全纽约境内比他的作息时间更健康的年轻人几乎为零。

但今天他决定打破一次规律。

他不想去晨跑。

不单是他身体不适，也因为这世界上还有很多比晨跑更有意义的事。比如说：在半小时内他们互关了对方的Twitter、Facebook和ins。

听起来真是不可思议。

［当然没有，很高兴能和你合作。］

他盯着那个白色界面最底下的绿色长方形，长出了一口气。

［那听起来真公事公办。没有别的什么了吗？我还以为你会是我视频的粉丝，看来是我自作多情了:(。L.L.］

索尔简直受宠若惊。他本来就以为洛基拿他的联系方式纯属是为了工作联系方便，可现在看来……他们似乎是要发展出私交？

窗外在下淅淅沥沥的小雨，他靠在窗边望向这灰蒙蒙的天，不自禁地笑了起来。

［好吧，我确实是你的粉丝。所以有粉丝福利吗？比如说特别礼物什么的？］

［天，我有上千万个粉丝，如果要逐一给福利我就得破产了。所以，粉丝没有特别礼物。］

索尔笑了起来。

再后来他们又在两个小时内断断续续地聊了几句。

不过说真的，俩人没什么好谈的，毕竟也算不上熟人，哪怕是不情愿也好，也改变不了说来说去到最后也就只有工作、以及英国人一般的天气讨论的事实——“今天天气真好，不是吗？”

索尔看了看外面看不见阳光的天，手上却打下了“是的，天气真好”的最后一个字母“t”。他猜测对方在一个晴空万里的城市，做着录视频前的准备——或许是化妆师正在给他化妆？虽说是上镜需要，但洛基的妆面一向都很自然，仔细端详来还能看见软软细细的汗毛，带一种莫名的少年感。

触碰起来会是什么样的感觉呢？

他向来很大胆，如今在这种局面下却有些不确定了。他很是讨厌暧昧——它居于不喜欢和喜欢之间，朦朦胧胧，像雾一般深陷其中却又难以触及——他喜欢大胆而热烈的直接表达，喜欢就是喜欢，恨就是恨。

洛基给了他一个正是“暧昧”的态度，模模糊糊地让他捉摸不透。

如果说对方对他有那么点意思，也仅限于几句主动发来的短信，连调情也算不上；如果说没有……他是不信的。

倒也不是他太自信，以至于相信一个粉丝千万的知名优秀网红会喜欢他，只是你会对一个你没有意思的人闲来无事发短信玩吗？要是这一举动是由于洛基太过无聊而做出的，那也太扯了。毕竟他那些个助理总能给他找点什么乐子的——他记得对方很是喜欢吃甜食，各种各样的。

［你在工作吗？L.L.］

胡思乱想着，屏幕突然又亮了起来。现在正是十点，和上一条隔了一小时。索尔瞄了一眼内容，总觉得有点像是被冷落的小女友委委屈屈地等着男友找话题，半天等不到于是又不甘心地重新发了条信息企图引起男友注意。

或者像只把头抬起来等着你去挠下巴的猫。

索尔被自己这种莫名其妙的联想给取乐了。

［没有，感觉不太好，请假在家里休息。］

［怎么了？吃过药了吗？那午餐你要吃什么？L.L.］

索尔想了半天也想不出个所以然，于是他如实写下：有点发烧。不是很严重，没有吃。不知道。

［好吧。我知道曼哈顿有一家不错的餐厅，还可以外送，你把地址告诉我，我帮你点餐？L.L.］

看上去似乎很贴心，可索尔只感觉这有点突兀。他似乎和洛基还不至于这么熟，到可以关心对方的午餐——甚至是为对方点餐的地步。他正想回绝一句“谢谢，不用了”，对面却道：“我正好也没吃午餐，介意一起吗？我请你吃饭，算是你没拿到一等奖的补偿？”

紧接着又是一条“拜托了”。

话说到这份上，索尔就不知道该怎么回绝了。他犹犹豫豫地发了一句好后，又忽然想到如果是两个人一起倒不如在外面吃算了，就和洛基说了一嘴。没想到洛基却道：“可我在外面吃饭总是会被人认出来，天天遇见想要和你合影的人也是很累的。”

太诡异了。饶是索尔这样不怎么喜欢把事情想复杂的人也不禁要往深里思考“为什么”——难道说洛基真的对他有意思——不，不应该用疑问句，按照这个走向，洛基就是在直接大胆的向他发出“在一起吧快在一起吧”的信号。

只是为什么？索尔抿心自问，他确实容易讨人喜欢，但也没有这么“讨人喜欢”吧？况且洛基是那种温温柔柔的人，按道理来说，不应该这么直接热烈吧？

可容不得他多想。在洛基的再三催促下，他还是把地址发给了对方。做完这一切后他犹疑地看了眼大门。

——不会是个喜欢谋杀粉丝的变态杀人犯吧？

他打了个哆嗦，把这可笑又毛骨悚然的想法挤出大脑。

餐点在两个小时之后送到，洛基十分钟内紧随其后。

大门响起清脆的敲击声，三下，而后归于沉寂。

明明是有门铃的。

索尔打开了门，瞥见门后那围着灰色格子羊绒流苏围巾的人。他微微喘着气，耳朵冻得有些红，流苏随着他的细微动作轻轻颤着，飘来飘去。

“打扰了。”他抬起头，颇有些不自然，“我是不是来得太突兀了？——你女朋友不在这吧？”

“我现在没有和我同居的伴侣。”索尔这才想起来要把对方引进家门，笑了笑，“我还是很欢迎你的到来的，毕竟给我提供了午餐。”

不，其实就是很突兀，哪怕自己确实有和他发展的念头。

“那就好，我真怕打扰了你。”对方把围巾摘下，晃了晃手里的袋子，“擅自给你买了药——别担心，我咨询过医生的。”

表现得就像是他们同居了很久一般，自然而体贴。

索尔多少有点尴尬。对方很主动，这是好事，但太过主动，索尔只觉得莫名其妙。

洛基瞄了瞄面前人的神色，忽然小心道：“我果然还是打扰了你吧？抱歉，我只是……我只是比较喜欢交朋友。唔，我还是走吧。”

说着就要把围巾再次围上修长的颈脖，垂着眼要道别。

“不不不，”索尔连忙道，“抱歉，只是我还病着，怕传染给你。”

很奇怪，拒绝洛基总让他有一种他欺负了对方的感觉。明明他也没做错什么吧？

但洛基似乎也没仔细考虑什么，一听到索尔的语句里有包含着“同意”的暗示，他就立马堂而皇之地登堂入室了，还帮忙把刚刚送到的外送包装打开。

哪里不太对啊……索尔奥丁森关上了门，心想自己也还没表白，他们俩也还没在一起吧？为什么感觉就像是直接跳过了表白变成了男朋友的关系啊？

只听洛基道：“说来也真巧，我就住你隔壁——一个星期前刚搬进去。也算是搞好邻里关系了。”

什么？索尔惊异地回过头，看着对方自说自话：“你还没发现吧？我看你也真忙，我的助理说你天天七点出门晨跑，八点去工作，晚上基本都九、十点才到家。我刚刚搬来就想过来和你打个招呼的，没想到没有一次碰得上你。”

索尔只能说目瞪口呆。

他有些不合时宜地想起了那个常年在Quora首页出现的问题：和网红做邻居是什么体验？

“那，为什么还要问我的地址？”既然你知道了。

“天，”洛基嘴角不显眼地往上翘了翘，但只维持了一毫秒左右，“如果我不问就直接上门来，会显得我像个变态跟踪狂，不是吗？”

那倒是真的。

接下来他们坐在一起吃了一顿饭，挺正宗的意大利菜。洛基和他不知怎么的开始谈起了话，从油价谈到了政治，最后还是以“理想伴侣”结的尾。

“我喜欢金发的，”他喝了点酒，于是脸颊微红，撑着下巴颇有指向性地说，“就……看起来比较有安全感的那种。”

最后还特别高妙地望着索尔微笑。

“唔，我喜欢温柔体贴一些，当然，还是要有自己的思想。最好能认真相处一年后就考虑结婚。”

洛基不太自然地笑了笑，“挺好的。”

直到最后，洛基把垃圾都收拾好，看着索尔把药带着温水吃进去，才离开索尔家。索尔像是在确认什么一样，直到看着对方把手指压上那个指纹锁开了门才把视线挪开。

他关上门，倚在门后。低烧和地暖的闷热让他有些不知所措。

铃声响了一下，他看向屏幕。

［记得要按时吃药。L.L.］


	2. 嘿！你的人设崩了！（01-03）

那天打后，二人之间见面的次数也逐渐频繁起来。也不只是巧合还是他的错觉，索尔感觉洛基似乎总能在他出门、回家的时候同他碰巧撞上，而那天碰见时洛基穿的衣服他总能两三天后在视频里看见。在这种短促的见面中洛基看上去也总是很疲惫，当然，依旧光鲜亮丽。

碰见的次数多了，他也会尝试说点打招呼之外的客套话，像是——“要不要一起吃个饭？”

“好啊。”洛基眨了眨眼下泛着浅浅青黑的眼睛，片刻就应承下来，放在门锁上的手也随之放下。但他的动作同他的语调一样，都冒着一股懒洋洋的气息，好似不太愿意动。

或许是因为他太累了。索尔刚冒出这个念头，嘴里就不自主地开合起来：“要不来我家吃？我做饭。”

“你做饭？”洛基侧身倚在门上，“你还会做饭？——好啊，如果你会。”

他向索尔走过去，脸上带笑：

“Surprised me.”

索尔看着忽然靠近的来人，不自觉将头仰高了一些，但依旧是无法避免地闻到对方的吐息，带着点清淡的古龙水味道。他将手靠在身后勉强把门打开，脸上带笑：“请进。”

后来他也的确是被惊喜到了。或者不如说是惊吓。

“你管这个叫做饭？”

洛基颇为无语地勺起一勺奶酪通心粉，托腮看着他，“你对做饭这个词有什么误解吗？”

“怎么？”索尔往自己嘴里塞进一大勺，“能吃不就好了？”

“非常……有意思。”洛基打量了一下他健壮的手臂，“我开始好奇你的肌肉都是怎么练出来的了——我是说，在吃这么高热量的食物的情况下。”

“绝大部分是晨跑和健身房。”索尔努力想了想，“或许还有一点蛋白粉的作用。你要喝蛋白粉吗？”

洛基慢吞吞地把盘子推开，“我现在开始有点可怜你了，吃得这么……简单，生活还这么规律。你是哪门子的苦行僧吗？”

然后他侧头，用他那双没人能够拒绝的绿眼睛看着索尔，同时还提了一个索尔难以拒绝的条件。他说：“不如和我在一起吧，你会发现比简单的生活更加有趣的事情。”

他倾身向前，手依旧是托着下巴，睫毛不安分地划过下眼睑，又复归原位。此时此刻他疲倦的外表下似乎带了些妖异味道，比他平时的温柔体贴模样更多一分说不清的暧昧。很怪异，索尔想，这不是他喜欢的模样，可他不规律的心跳却不会作假。这样的几十秒后连呼吸都不免难耐起来，再稍后些他只看到洛基的嘴唇一张一合：

“你想好了吗？”

索尔还在迟疑。不知为何，他忽然觉得对方在镜头里像是带了一个奇异的面具——表现出来的全是完美的伪装。而现在却这样的妖异，这样对他的陌生。

他说：“我……”

他还要再考虑考虑。他突然不确定洛基是个怎样的人了。

但洛基显然不打算给他那样长的犹豫时间，他只是阖上那双祖母绿似的眼睛，贴上索尔的嘴唇。有些凉凉的，同索尔想象中一样，是轻柔的。没有那些难以捉摸的喘息和啮咬，只是一个简简单单的贴合。

有人同另一个人生活了二十年也没法知道这个人到底是不是适合自己，有人却可以通过一个仅仅只有五秒的吻就知道未来的人生。

迷雾就是在此刻被揭开，索尔有生以来第一次刚同人确认关系，就能够一起躺倒在床上。他想他们或许真的是天生一对，是被阿芙洛狄忒的孩子亲手射出的箭串联到一起的。此时此刻他突然不在在乎什么性格、什么三观了，他想要他，仅仅是如此简单明了。

他一脸遗憾解释说家里没有备着必用品，或许今天不行。洛基却吻上他的指尖：“没关系，我很干净，我有定期做体检。”

他只能够宣布投降，无论是灵魂还是躯体。

他是个双性恋，但从来没交往过男人，对这方面似乎一窍不通。于是洛基用他为数不多的护肤品——也就是那瓶放在洗手台上的甘油，细心地为自己扩张，因此很长的一段时间里他只要看到这瓶只有冬天才用得上的甘油，就会欲望涌动。这纯粹是没有办法的事，他没法不为洛基感到着迷。

不得不承认，他喜欢洛基在被他进到深处时眼角都是眼泪，颤抖着叫他的名字的模样；被他抱在怀里向上顶弄时全身泛红的模样；在高潮时绷紧脚背眼睛失神的模样。欲望潮水一般起落。

他看着洛基，像是回到了十七八岁的毛头小子的状态，每天都有无穷无尽的精力，欲望总是一触即发，不用深思对错，不用考虑未来。他从未试过如此完美的性爱，他们彼此契合，像两块仅一无二的拼图。

或许有十年了，他第一次超过凌晨两点入睡。醒来时洛基还躺在他的身旁。他忽然觉得这有点像一个美梦了，两个月前还只在屏幕上看到的人就睡在自己的身侧，呼吸均匀，温热的躯体就那样贴着他的。

他给了洛基一个吻。洛基漂亮的睫毛颤动几下，笑着看他：“早安。”

“早安。”

他看到洛基下意识地往床头柜旁摸了摸，好似又忽然醒悟般收回手。随后洛基静了静，忽然转过头来问道：

“你觉得我是个什么样的人？”

梦就在此刻醒了。

索尔没有说话，于是洛基只是笑。

那之后他们正式确认了关系，洛基也不再像那个夜晚那样古怪，他们体体面面地接吻，规规矩矩地做爱。洛基半住进了他家，所以有时候洛基的助理会过来为他们做吃的，但也有时候是洛基亲自下厨，为此索尔天天都尽早赶在七点前回来，可如果确实赶不回来洛基也不会责怪他。永远都是这样，带着淡淡的笑，轻轻柔柔的语气。

温柔体贴。这个词确实可以形容洛基。

但是不对，索尔望着那个在做瑜伽的人，绝对不仅仅是如此。

 

他在后来总在想，世事永远不可能如此简单，只是那时候他们还在热恋，全然没察觉到不安和危险的蔓延。


	3. Chapter 3

不管你承不承认，一切事情都是个苗头的，它绝不可能无缘无故，突如其来；它会慢慢侵蚀你的神经，钻进你的日常，直至最后一秒的塌陷。真相被发现的前一刻，你看到的都只是假象。

还有人说，不要相信网络，因为那是继庞氏骗局后最大的欺诈。不过他不甚了解这些，他不会了解那些蔓延在网络上的战争。

 

 

他们在一起后——虽说他不在意这个——至少他是这么说服自己的，洛基似乎不愿意向别人提起这段关于他的恋情，他的男友——“Mon soleil，mon amour①”。

洛基是这么称呼他的。

他全然不怀疑自己对洛基的热情，自然也不认为洛基对他的热烈是在作假。只是如果当你和你的男友在餐厅里坐着准备享用晚餐，而你的男朋友突然被粉丝认了出来，被恳求想要一个合照并好奇坐在对面的人是谁，你的男朋友却下意识道：

“啊，他啊，唔，是我的一个朋友，出来聚一聚而已。”

那个时刻，索尔着实不知道自己该作什么反应，但无论如何他最终还是给洛基留了面子，他什么也没有说，只是微笑。只不过当这一次令他发怒（他有这样做的充分理由）的晚餐结束后，安全行驶到家的他简直是迫不及待同时又怒气冲冲道，“你这是什么意思？”

“什么叫做‘什么意思’？你能说得更清楚点吗？”洛基侧过头看向他，仿佛他真的被什么奇怪的问题迷惑住了，但索尔知道这小混蛋只是故意装出一副迷茫的样子——天，他开始叫洛基叫做小混蛋了？——这绝对不是一个好的兆头。

“别糊弄我，”索尔的指头抓紧了方向盘，把手指全都掐出看起来不太好的红痕，“你他妈知道我说的是什么——我怎么就成了你的朋友？还是说你有和朋友同居打炮的习惯？”

“原来你说的是这个。”洛基看起来很不以为意，于是他第一个下了车预备走进楼梯间，索尔无法也只能锁好车跟着他走进去。洛基看着他一起走进电梯，开口给了他一个他该信服的回答：“你知道，我是个网红，突然谈恋爱会给我留下很不好的话题。”

索尔猜想他该就这么算了的，否则会有什么糟糕的后果，就这么算了，他的大脑告诉他。可是他依旧冷声，“所以就是这样吗？我要做你一辈子的地下情人？”

“别说这话，”洛基有些惊讶地看他一眼，迟疑道，“你知道我们的关系还不怎么稳定——我们才在一起三周，认识了还不到一个月——你知道这一点吧？如果我真的要向我的粉丝公布这事，至少先等三个月，等激情都褪去了，我们的关系才算稳定，这样我才不是突然恋爱突然分手的滥情网红。”

这个说辞很合理，非常合理，但索尔就是觉得其中有什么古怪，直觉告诉他不要相信洛基，站在他面前的是个骗子；可理智却在大声呼喊洛基说得没错，的确，要等激情都褪去了……可无论如何，他觉得他会和洛基结婚的，不管对方到底是个怎么样的人。

于是到家门前，他推开洛基，对这个有着绿色眼睛的小魔怪说：“我想今晚我们先冷静，不要到对方家里了……”

话还没说完，小魔怪就用他柔软湿热的唇硬生生截断了他的思维，最后他眨眨绿色的湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛，手挂上他的肩膀，“嘿……我们有两个晚上没做过了……我真的很想你，和你的Mr.Big……or Large？难道你不想我吗？就在这，不算是到对方家里了吧？”

这太糟糕了，他好像硬了，就在走廊上。所以他们就在这一层只有他们的楼的走廊上搞了起来，洛基中途还叹了口气，“你真是讨我喜欢，索尔，为了你我可是打破了很多原则……”

于是这一场在索尔脑海里构想出的冷战连开始都没有，就迎来了最终结束。

 

 

不过索尔总能发现点让他整个人爆炸的事的，比如说，晚上十点多加班回到家，脑子突然有个直觉叫他去楼下酒吧搞杯酒，于是他去了。不得不说，准的永远不只有女人的第六感。

“嗨，一个人在这？”有人挨近了洛基，索尔在那俩人的视线死角里望着洛基垂下的黑色睫毛，决定先看看是个什么情况。

洛基浅浅地答应了一声，手里握着那杯杰克，看起来心不在焉。大约过了十几秒，他掏出一支烟，也用不着自己点燃，搭讪的人倒是很殷勤地给他点了火。洛基吐出一个烟圈，那种心不在焉和慵懒无谓的模样是索尔平时未见过的，但——该死的性感。

他看到那男人似乎像更加放肆大胆地搂上洛基的腰，自然，那种气血上涌，十七八岁青少年的感觉又回到了他的体内；他的心跳很快、很重，也很乱，他乱七八糟地走到洛基面前，打开了那个男人的手。很响亮倒是真的。

“他有伴了。”索尔死死盯着男人，“一个你永远也比不上的伴。”

那搭讪的人莫名其妙地走开了。

“别过度夸耀自己了。”洛基瞥了他眼，还是那种懒懒的调子，“你确实很大，我确实很爽，但是你的活还是不怎么好。”

这个语调和句子里的每一个字都令索尔心烦，只是缺乏一个由头让他发泄。所以他盯着那烟，道，“你还抽烟？”

洛基皱了皱眉，往玻璃柜台上按灭了刚刚点燃没多久的香烟，“偶尔。走吧，你迟早会发现更加新颖的我。”

索尔那时候还没摸明白这句话是个什么意思，他只是跟着洛基走上楼，正要叫人一起进他家，却只看见洛基只是开了自己房子的门，关上门前还道了句：“晚安。”

晚安？就一句晚安？索尔简直摸不着头脑。而接下来发生的事让他更加摸不着头脑——洛基整整有三天都没再出现过在他的眼前——索尔试图敲开他的门，没用，想打给助理也没有人接，至于洛基自己的电话更是没人接。他焦虑了几天，猛然醒悟过来：

洛基可能是厌倦自己了。

真是糟糕的想法，他坐在办公室里喝着咖啡。这几天他也不敢打开有关洛基的任何消息，他唯恐自己会难过。

西芙倒是敲开了他的门，那精明能干的广告部部长看着他的一脸难过，同样也一脸惋惜道：“看来你已经知道洛基·劳菲森那事了吧？真是没想到啊……”

“什么事？”

索尔听到自己问。

 

①法语：我的太阳，我的爱人。


	4. Chapter 4

【知名博主洛基·劳菲森竟艹粉！是恶意造谣还是确有其事？】

 

“这他妈的是个什么玩意？”索尔看着这个文章简直气不打一处来，“这是真的吗？洛基还做这种事？”

“真假不定，但所谓的实锤就在文章里，”西芙叹了口气，“说得有理有据，还有照片和‘受害者’证明。说老实话，这阵仗，我看是有人蓄意要扳倒洛基。”

可转头，本来还一脸理性，却身为洛基粉的广告部部长语气突然变得那叫一个咬牙切齿，“要我说，都是嫉妒——嫉妒！什么叫做骗身骗心？！这年头谈恋爱不都你情我愿的，况且这几个人还没你好看，有什么好骗的！他最大的过错也就是人设崩塌而已！”

在这样的伴奏下，索尔皱着眉往下滚动文章，“据知情人透露，‘洛基是一个滥情花心的人，交往过十几个男朋友，类型都差不多，金发大胸。每一任都是一个月多就分’……”

他越看脸色就越糟糕，西芙还在那边滔滔不绝，“三年十几个这种鬼话也有人信？洛基五年前开始做视频，还是学生，半工半读还要为爱发电拍视频；后来被公司看中才在最近两年爆火了起来，光是他那个更新速度都能累死自己，哪来的时间谈这么多恋爱？都是鬼扯。”

“所以你的意思是，”索尔尽量让自己的大脑冷静下来，好不被那些什么““滥交””、“艹粉”、“骗炮”……等关键词吸引住目光。他踌躇了一会，“你的意思是，有人可能专门编排了一些话，来诋毁洛基？”

“没错！”西芙用力锤了一下桌面，“肯定就是这样！”

索尔往后靠了靠。他愿意相信西芙给他提供的版本，他更愿意相信洛基是被人诬陷的，可是——他也的确看见过同截然不同的洛基；他见过那个生活健康的博主抽烟、喝酒……空闲时经常凌晨才睡到快中午才醒，也刚刚知晓谈过几次恋爱的洛基没有一次向他曾经向粉丝承诺过的那样“会公布恋情”，包括自己这一次。

他爱的是洛基的什么，他自己也不知晓。是那个温柔体贴的情人，还是那个生活丰富多彩的博主？

——抑或者，是那个令人难以捉摸，对他忽冷忽热的洛基·劳菲森？

现在的他已经不敢确定什么了，他唯恐到头来不过是自己蒙骗了自己。脑海里的声音在催促他：去问他，去见他，去明白一切的真相。想见到洛基，想亲自问清楚事情到底是不是这样这么一回事。

朦胧不清的海雾中，索尔隐隐约约地见到了一切——他想听洛基亲口否认，只要他否认了，他就……

就怎么样？他也不清楚，他还没思考出一个结果，嘴上已经比大脑先行动了——哪怕还有两小时就正式下班。他猛地站起身，对西芙说一句“我有点事先走，老板来了你混过去一下”，就径直走向门口，离开了公司，只留下一头雾水不知所以然的西芙站在原地，三秒后才反应过来——“喂！你这算早退！”。

有前车之鉴的索尔深知洛基现在是绝对不会开门的，如果要进去还不如撞门更快捷一点。不过正当他脑子一热预备着要撞开大门时，他却忽然想起了一个被他遗忘了很久、和洛基断开联系的这几天里居然都没有想起来的东西。

鞋柜里似乎有一个什么玩意儿……想起这件事的他立马回去翻鞋柜上的抽屉——果然！洛基家的备用钥匙！他还记得洛基的助理是怎么对他说的，戴着一副无奈的神情——这小祖宗老是不见东西，为了防止半夜三点他进不了门，你留一条钥匙备用吧。

说完就扔到了鞋柜上，索尔也不甚在意，过几天就几乎忘得一干二净，没想到现在倒是能派上用场。他抱着试试看的心态将匙舌置入锁孔中，轻轻一转——锁开了。

只不过刚打开门的他还来不及欣喜，房间内便扑面而来如夏季的海浪一般扑面涌来的浓重气息。索尔不禁皱起了眉，咳了两声——简直就像是一群人围在这里吸大麻的味道！虽然他也没闻过大麻是什么味。

“洛基？”他探头往里看了一眼，企图看出点什么来。只是屋子里只有偶尔的几缕细线似的透亮挤进这拥满昏暗的地方。看起来似乎是拉上了遮光窗帘，一切都被近乎夜色的境地朦胧了。

屋子里没人应答他。他开始猜测洛基是不是已经离开这了，但他很清楚——没有。空气不是干燥而寒冷的，而是伴着酒精与哈瓦那烟草的气息。

他知道洛基就在这，最糟糕的情况不过就是已经死了。他为这个想法着实打了个寒战。

他摸到玄关处的灯，向下一按——

“唔……维克多？不是说这几天都不过来吗……”灯开了之后有人从沙发上坐了起来，身上是皱巴巴的丝质睡袍。维克多是洛基助理的名字，而这个坐起身的人，显然就是洛基。

索尔扫了一眼屋子内的环境——玻璃案几上是几支酒瓶，水晶烟灰缸里堆满了烟灰和发皱的烟头——索尔怀疑他压根不是点燃它们，而是把烟丝扔进嘴里含了。

他倚在墙边，故意没有发声，只等待着洛基回头。

可坐了几十秒都发现门口处的人没有说话的洛基也只是同样沉默着，没有转身，没有质问。他只是在这不言而喻的寂静中叹息一声，随后才轻声道：“是你吗？”

洛基没有道出名字，但他们都对这个词了然于心。索尔于是接过他的话，“是真的吗？”

“你呢？你怎么想？”洛基没有承认，也同样没有否定。他转了个身，将双脚轻轻地置到地上，将睡袍整整好后侧头看向索尔。从这个角度看，他像是1789年的安托瓦内特，眼下还带着一圈青黑——“你认为是真的吗？”

“我不知道。”索尔坦然道。他着实什么都不清楚，所以他才如此迫切地需要洛基的答复——他隐隐约约地感觉到：只需要一个“不”或者“相信我”，那么他就会全然信任他。出于一种他尚未了解的缘由，他愿意信任洛基的任何答复。

听起来很愚蠢，也确实是的。

可他愿意。

但是洛基只是笑，随后从铁质的小盒子里抽出一根细长的香烟。点燃。烟雾从此处消失，又从此处蔓延。

“如果我说都是真的呢？”他光滑苍白的食指和拇指之间轻巧地捻着铜制的香烟夹子，索尔猜想这就是他的指间没有烟草熏过痕迹的原因。这是否又是他的谎言之一？

屋子里又像沙漠一样静谧了，窗外缓缓降落的夜色统治了它的帝国。索尔依旧倚在墙上，他的表情没有变化，“再问一遍，是真的吗？”

洛基的神情有些不耐烦了起来：“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样。反正你喜欢的只是那个那个温柔、善良的生活博主。你无法反驳这一点，我说的难道不对吗？”

他听起来有些咄咄逼人，语气是从来不曾对索尔有的：“你是这样，他们也都是这样。他们热衷于屏幕上的那个完美剪影，却从来没有人喜欢我，喜欢洛基·劳菲森……”

他没能再说下去，因为索尔代替他手上的烟、吻上了他烟草也未能暖起的嘴唇。不再是炽热名贵却僵硬的哈瓦那雪茄，而是柔软的别的什么、能够让他的心脏重新跳跃的玩意儿。

于是他也肆意地闭起眼，感受着最后能留给他的温暖。在这几天内都没有人能带给他的温暖。他的手扯上索尔的衣领，握紧了，然后又松开，近乎哭泣着道：“我想要你，最后一次也好……”

但索尔推开了他。

因此他那本来要落未落的水滴沿着脸颊滴下，但不能叫哭了，因为他毫无感觉。他想要的不过是被关心、被在乎，他想要一个真正的吻，用什么来换都可以，只是他从未遇见过。直到索尔用迟疑的目光看着他，接吻后没打算着立即要他给出更多，每一步都由他来引导。

 

“我怎么知道你妈给你的生活费在哪？”那个从未拥抱过他的男人醉醺醺地冷笑着，“哦……你说放在桌面上那些？”

男人摊开手：“都在这里了。”

酒瓶堆了满地。

他从不敢回想起那些日子，只记得永远都是冷冰冰的，男人同母亲争吵着，赌场、烟酒、妓女。他坐在阁楼上，听着母亲摔门而出，然后再也没有回来过，庆幸的是学费永远没有缺，生活费也时不时会出现。

 

“博主？”男人大笑，“我看就是公开卖淫嘛！露出你的漂亮小脸蛋，告诉给你钱的人你都是怎么生活的，从不违背他们的心意。不过都很好，只要有钱，什么都很好。”

他没有说话，从此以后只有定时汇钱。

 

他弯起嘴角，眼里全是笑意，“反正都要分手……不如打个分手炮吧？”

可索尔只看到了悲凉。所以他一声不响地拉起洛基，把他带进了浴室，把他的衣服脱去，正当洛基要重新吻上他时，他却将水拧开，淅淅沥沥的水声盈满这个近似正方形的房间。他指了指浴缸内，“把你身上那些奇奇怪怪的味道都洗掉——你闻起来简直像垃圾堆。”

其实也没有那么夸张。但为了效果显著，他还是那么说了。于是洛基一脸恍然大悟——哦，原来是要先搞干净自己才能搞别人。

他乖乖地坐进了浴缸，由着索尔一边骂他虐待自己一边给他洗头。当他湿淋淋地从浴缸里出来的时候，索尔还拿着吹风筒硬要给他吹头发。洛基二十多年都没试过这么贴心的全套服务，于是顺从地让索尔暴躁地拨弄自己的头发。

最后他套上新的睡衣躺进杯子里的时候才发现有哪里不对劲——等等？为什么剧本变成了纯爱风？按照剧情他们不应该上床、说狠话、虐身虐心、分手……等等吗？索尔看着他躺上床睡觉算什么？

“现在可以告诉我是怎么一回事了吗？”索尔坐在床边，问他。

他打了个哈欠——他已经连续30个小时没睡了，看着网页、看着那些留言，无力感从深处攀爬上来，遍布全身。

“我和公司解约了。”洛基眨了眨眼，试图把那种满足过后的昏昏欲睡眨出去。不知怎么，他似乎没法控制自己的舌头吐露出真话，“我不想再接那种无聊的广告了。他们似乎很生气，就把我以前的事半真半假地找个人发了文章请了水军来骂我。”

“三年十几个？”他问，却带着一丝狭促的笑意。

“那个是胡说。”洛基又打了个哈欠，“顶多三个，都是早中期谈的。”

“一个月就分？”

“哦……这倒是真的。都是他们主动追的我，至少那个时期很真诚，不过真的在一起之后他们有两个出轨了，还有一个是炒作需要。”

索尔抚摸着他的发顶，像在抚摸一只猫，“那为什么公司会知道他们不知道我？我作为你的现任男友居然没有故事。”

“我没有告诉公司关于你的事……”洛基感觉自己几乎就要完全阖上眼睛。他太累了。

“维克多是个值得信任的人，他不是公司指派给我的助理，只有他知道你的存在。我不敢和公司那边提起你，我就是怕会有这样的一天，这会影响你的事业……”

他几乎是越说越小声，声音闭合成一条细线。

索尔吻上他的额头：“我知道了，谢谢你保护我。现在不要担心什么，休息吧。”

他最终睡着了。


	5. 07

三十个不眠的钟点在一开始并没能让他的内心真正平静下来。一开始躺在床上的那几个小时，他不怎么安稳，总是在翻身、半梦半醒和挣扎着起身……最后也总是蜷缩成一团，像是缺乏安全感的婴儿。他总是缺乏安全感，难以依靠什么人。

 

但索尔一直在他身侧。

 

一整晚，每当他做出不安分举动的时候，索尔就会轻轻地抱住他，在他耳边低声重复“我在这我在这”，还会用稍稍发热的掌心抚摸着他的后背同发顶，试图令他安静下来。自然，每次他都安心地把头靠过去，却消停没多久又开始闹起来。幸亏索尔一直都是极尽耐心温柔地看顾他，没有一丝不耐烦的意思。

 

因此就这样不知道过了多久——或许是几个小时，他终于平静地睡下了。他没有做梦，疲惫的神经一寻到休息的法子就不再活跃，转而用一种过于柔和的安适感占据他的大脑。他从未试过如此深入的睡眠，可今日不同——他知道他的身边有个什么人，一个或许可以将自己全然托付的人。

 

生平第一次，他尝试去依靠什么。

 

醒来的时候是一片早晨的光，隔着没有拉上遮光层的窗帘淌入。洛基翻身把自己捂在枕头里几十秒嗅着那股洗发水特有的夏日味道才坐起来，大脑尚不很清醒，还饿得要命，但他也能知道他的身侧并没有人——没有那个他期待的人——这令他稍微有一点失望。

 

他做了一次深呼吸。

 

洛基明白的很，自己没什么应该去期望的。那个寂静又柔软的夜晚很好，但不属于他，很可能只是为了让他度过那个糟糕透顶的夜晚才借给他的东西；因此放轻松，那很可能已经被收回了，这很正常，因为那样的美好不属于他。

 

他的世界是冷的、一片空旷的地方。他有一个糟糕的家庭：父亲是个漂亮的青年人时还混着街头帮派，不过只是个满口空话的无名氏，靠一张许诺无限未来的嘴骗到一个尚未步入社会的美人。等到他不敢再挥着长棒手枪同人拼搏时，这个不被帮派在乎的人就这么静悄悄地离开，迎来他糟糕酗酒的中年生活；他的母亲曾经是个大学里的优秀艺术生，漂亮的脸蛋下面曾经是充沛的精力同知识，漂亮的指尖曾经执起画笔，21岁怀上洛基后导师就告诉她“不再适合在这里学习”，并不被父母认同……所以她离开了，找了个服务员的活儿，并一心牵挂在那个用一枚编织戒指套住她的年轻人身上。可当洛基的父亲开始看守停车场并终日偷她买食材的钱酗酒时，她终于能勇敢起来，同他说：

 

“我要离开你！迪埃尔·劳菲森！我要离开你这个骗了我十五年的混蛋！”

 

她用指尖上的甲油被磨损的手一甩早已“嘎吱”作响的破烂大门，大门“嘭”地一声关上如同春日惊雷，而她转身踏入六月的阳光中。

 

洛基记了十年。好多次——已经数不清是多少次了——洛基总会梦到这个情景，他总会流着泪醒来，痛恨自己当初没能有这样的勇气跟着母亲一起离开。

 

而或许就是被这样缺乏爱的家庭影响，他曾经也是个相信爱情能拯救他的傻瓜；真是讽刺，明明他的母亲也是因为听从了“爱情”这一恶魔的诱骗，才从天堂坠入爱河——并淹死了她。无论如何，他曾经是个相信爱情的傻瓜。

 

事实上，直到现在也是。他所渴望的，不过是一份强大的、正直的、温柔的爱情——会在早晨用吻唤醒他，亦会在夜晚与他抵死缠绵，对他不是算计利用，只有一颗坦荡的心。

 

他曾经以为他有了，他曾经以为他配有的。

 

他是那么渴望去留住索尔，留住这一个愿意为他敞开一切的人。但他着实是一个糟糕的感情经营者，他会的把戏只有竖立起一堵坚实但不完美的墙，再用那点肌肤相贴、唇齿交融的动作去让对方难以深入探究——一份假模假样的爱情。

 

其实洛基有时候也会想，他的真实性格或许也没那么糟糕，只是刻薄了些，又冷漠了些，不像公司所说的那样，“完全不适合呈上台面，因此我们要给你安排一个人设”。

 

只是他不敢去赌，他唯恐自己已经缺失光明太久，不懂得如何去分辨好坏了。他也的的确确是糟透了，不是吗？他原本就是会在凌晨两点留在俱乐部里喝酒、抽烟并寻找一夜情乐趣的人，凌晨睡中午醒，饮食不规律，永远是在自己折磨自己。这才是他的生活，而不是七点出门晨跑的人生，他同索尔本来就天差地别。

 

天差地别，这是他用的形容词，因为他不想说那几个字。

 

只是在公司给他宣传的黑料铺天盖地般遍布整个网络时，这几个字就从他紧闭的牙齿中漏了出来——“配不上”。洛基·劳菲森，你恐怕配不上有这样的爱情，你恐怕配不上一个正直的人。

 

他慌神了。他不敢去见索尔，因为他怕那双蓝眼睛中只会对他透露出厌恶，愤怒也不复存在，只是厌恶。

 

但他还是见到了对方。一开始是很静的，几乎死寂，然后又开始重新跳动了起来，有点什么火星溅起……只要索尔还想要见他就好，至少这样他还可以留住最后的记忆。

 

至少到最后，他们的分别还是体贴温暖的。

 

“我的小祖宗，你总算起来了！”

 

洛基吓得真是一激灵——他正在脑子里写他的伤感故事呢，突然背后就来了个人用祈使语气和他说话，着实把他吓了一跳。他猛地一回头：

 

“维克多？你怎么在这？”

 

维克多挑了挑眉，一脸“你是认真的吗”。

 

“我可是你的助理，洛基，我还不能在这啦？才过了几天，我地位就比你男朋友低这么多——怎么，他是你肚子里孩子的爹了？”

 

“Fuck off！”

 

洛基说完这句话后就陷入了沉默。其实他着实想骂回去什么，却在张口之际惊觉自己饿得使不上力大声说话，这令他很是迷惑——他也就睡了一晚上吧？有必要这么饿？他伸手过去，示意维克多扶起他。

 

没想到维克多只摇摇头：“不行，洛基，你还不能起来，医生说你有点虚弱。”

 

“医生？”洛基不解，“为什么会有医生？我就睡了一晚上，不需要医生检查吧？”

 

维克多犹豫了一阵，“一晚上？你觉得是一晚上吗？”

 

“对啊，”洛基耸耸肩，“不然呢？我睡了三天三夜？”

 

他瞄了眼维克多严肃又难言的神情，没由来地一阵心慌。最终他小心翼翼道：“不会真是三天三夜吧？”

 

维克多摇摇头：不是，洛基，没有三天三夜。怎么可能有三天三夜？太夸张了！

 

洛基正要松口气，却听见一旁的维克多继续道：

 

“你只是睡了两天两夜而已，睡美人。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

洛基下意识拍了自己的脸一下，手掌贴到脸颊时还发出了清脆的一下声响，把维克多吓了一跳：

 

“你是睡了两天把自己脑子给睡没了吗？”

 

洛基对着他深吸一口气，勉强冷静下来：“我真的没听错你说的话？——两天？我怎么会睡两天？这没道理，就算我再困也顶多躺一天，怎么可能连着48小时不吃不喝躺在床上。”

 

“哦，这个。”维克多倒是很淡定，“你男朋友帮的忙嘛。你一睡着他就把我喊了过来，然后就叫了个药剂师朋友过来给你按时打镇定，还给你打了剂营养针。”

 

“维克多，”洛基极为认真地看着他的助理，一字一句道，“你真的是我的助理不是索尔的助理，对吧？”

 

维克多皮笑肉不笑道：“我倒还更想做索尔的助理呢，没你这么多事。”

 

洛基也朝他露出一个假笑：“随你喜欢，但容我提醒你一句，你和我的合同违约金很高——不经过验证就随随便便让针剂打到我的身体里，别人说是镇定剂和营养剂你就信了，万一是毒药呢？”

 

“怎么可能，”维克多耸耸肩，对他这个问题很是不以为然，“索尔害死了他的小男朋友有什么好处？哦！可能是有点——比如说终于摆脱了你，可以找个新的啦！”

 

“收起你巴黎的那一套，亲爱的。”他顿了顿，换了个稍微舒服些的坐姿才继续开口，“不过你知道为什么索尔为什么要给我打镇定吗？我是说，如果只是为了让我睡个好觉，没必要两天两夜吧？”

 

“噢！那个！我本来刚刚想和你说的，结果被你一打断就忘了！”维克多打开笔记本电脑，递给了他，“看看这个。是你推上最新的评论。”

 

洛基伸手拿过笔记本，置在膝头，深呼吸了好几次才敢睁开眼睛盯着屏幕。说老实话，他没打算看到什么粉丝的原谅或是宽容，甚至还做好了被用更难听的话辱骂的准备了——毕竟也的确是他有错在先。是他在网上营造了一个虚假的高尚形象，来骗取他人的信任；那么自然，如果他的人设崩塌，就相当于人格造假，作为一个以评价为生的YouTuber的他还有什么信用可言？

 

一点震动，足以引发一次大规模的雪崩，将他完完全全地掩埋。可他并不后悔他的真实生活，因为那也是他。他只后悔让前东家抓到了把柄，后悔没有更早地脱离这个一直以来都只想让他接广告和活动的公司。

 

然而事实是，他的所见却并非他想的那般不堪入目——或许有的确实是依旧在辱骂他，但很多人的语气似乎缓和下来了，而有的甚至可以说是在维护他：

 

“虽然艹人设是很讨厌，可是爆出生活隐私照也不好吧？完全是可以告上法庭的行为啊！”

 

“我就知道这事不可能是真的！拍这么多视频还有男友大军，他一天是比别人多了24小时吗？”

 

“明明就是吸血鬼公司的错吧！合同里明明写明了只是安排网络人设，现实不管，现在又爆出别人的私生活是想怎么样？”

 

“支持解约！被公司接了这么多广告和活动，累死累活的居然才分到三成？拜托，明明洛基就是公司的摇钱树吧，福利给这么低也不怕跑了啊？”

 

“那些所谓的前男友也太恶心了吧，之前屁也不放一个，公司被曝光了才肯出来澄清，真的是和平分手前男友吗？我看是仇人吧！”

 

……

 

洛基抿了抿唇，抬头看向维克多。他其实心里已经有了一个答案，只是不敢说出；仿佛只要说出了，一切都会像烟云一般随风飘散。

 

维克多大概也知道他在想什么，于是点头：“是索尔。”

 

洛基不免骇然——在他心目中，索尔不过是个普通公司的部门经理，或许会有些来自公司的门路，但指不定人脉还没他广（虽然他常常得罪人）！而如今却突然帮他做到了前几天因为前老板挤压，没公关团队愿意做的事。

 

想到这他不禁问维克多：“怎么做到的？”

 

维克多只在手机上敲敲打打，片刻后把屏幕转向洛基一侧。

 

“去问索尔吧，”维克多道，“我给他发了短信，他等会就会过来了。”

 

两小时后，当索尔过来时，他看上去显然是从什么事务里急忙脱身就赶来的，以至于一进门他就先解释了一句：“抱歉，有点事耽搁了。”

 

然后就赶忙走近洛基，紧张兮兮地看了他一遍，最后才问：“你没事吧？感觉怎么样？”

 

洛基很是不待见他一般地“哼”了一声，“不怎么样，我觉得不舒服。”

 

索尔不免就更紧张了，紧紧拉着他的手，有些无措道：“是哪里不舒服？我联系医生过来看看好吗？我就说打这么多镇定不行！沃斯塔格非说没问题……”

 

“你也知道打这么多镇定不行啊？”洛基冷着脸打断了他的话，“你都怀着什么心思让我睡了两天？难道我就不能直面挫折了吗？难道什么事情我都需要别人来插手？——我告诉你索尔·奥丁森，我不需要你为我做好一切，我不是你的小宠物！我有能力为自己处理好一切！”

 

他越说越激动，中途还不得不停下十几秒来平稳呼吸免得彻底歇斯底里起来。索尔见此当然是赶紧抚摸着他的背给他顺顺气。

 

本来就在一旁没什么存在感的维克多如今终于明白他这是一个人孤零零地面对正在吵架的情侣，干脆连招呼都没打就直接离开了。

 

“我只是太担心你的身体，”索尔模样他的样子像在抚摸一只猫，说话还轻轻的，“你这么久没睡，我怕你出什么问题，才给你安排了打镇定。况且沃斯塔格是个很正规的药剂师，虽然我也觉得有点多了，可沃斯塔格心里有数的。”

 

“我的重点才不是这个！”洛基扯了扯被子，“你快点如实交代你都干了些什么！”

 

“我干了什么？”索尔“唔”了一声，含糊其辞起来，“我没干什么啊……就你之前那个公司有个人不想干了，也算是你的粉丝，他和我说如果我能在阿斯加德给他提供个职位他就帮你一把。他想跳槽到阿斯加德很久了，我就顺水推舟……”

 

“阿斯加德？”洛基打断了他，语气里带着质问，“那个网络巨头公司？你怎么给他在阿斯加德提供职位的？据我所知你是在赫尔工作的吧？”

 

索尔哽了一下，“我在阿斯加德认识人……总之你别管了，我有自己的方法就是。”

 

“好吧……”洛基半信半疑地看着他，“然后呢？”

 

“然后他给我提供了你和公司的一些记录等等，我把它们都给了我一个……搞公关的朋友。公司那搞定后我再把你那些前男友找出来，给他们开了个他们难以拒绝的条件；最后我那个搞公关的朋友再操作一下，就成了……具体怎么操作我也不清楚，不是我的专业。”

 

“搞公关的朋友？”洛基挑眉，“是哪个业内大师敢接我的单？”

 

“他不是业内的，”索尔很是真挚地望着他，“只是专业相关。”

 

“公关专业？”

 

“差不多，”索尔回答，“他是学外交的。”

 

洛基心想按索尔的扯法也的确差不多，反正都是处理双方关系的，没差。

 

“好吧，勉强接受你的解释了。”他道，但还是嘴硬了一句，“不过我自己也可以搞定我自己的事，下次不需要你手伸这么长干涉我的事。”

 

“一定要“你、我”地分得这么清楚吗？”索尔笑着握上他的手，“我还以为男朋友就是要管顾你的人呢。”

 

洛基却愣了愣，“你还是我的男朋友吗？”

 

哪怕在这些破事之后？

 

“当然！”索尔一副理所当然的样子，“不然你用完我就要扔——我是你的工具人吗？我告诉你，洛基·劳菲森，我帮了你这么大一个忙，你一定要还给我的！”

 

“好吧，老爷。”洛基眨眨眼，“大恩大德无以为报，看来我只好肉|偿了。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

洛基下意识拍了自己的脸一下，手掌贴到脸颊时还发出了清脆的一下声响，把维克多吓了一跳：

 

“你是睡了两天把自己脑子给睡没了吗？”

 

洛基对着他深吸一口气，勉强冷静下来：“我真的没听错你说的话？——两天？我怎么会睡两天？这没道理，就算我再困也顶多躺一天，怎么可能连着48小时不吃不喝躺在床上。”

 

“哦，这个。”维克多倒是很淡定，“你男朋友帮的忙嘛。你一睡着他就把我喊了过来，然后就叫了个药剂师朋友过来给你按时打镇定，还给你打了剂营养针。”

 

“维克多，”洛基极为认真地看着他的助理，一字一句道，“你真的是我的助理不是索尔的助理，对吧？”

 

维克多皮笑肉不笑道：“我倒还更想做索尔的助理呢，没你这么多事。”

 

洛基也朝他露出一个假笑：“随你喜欢，但容我提醒你一句，你和我的合同违约金很高——不经过验证就随随便便让针剂打到我的身体里，别人说是镇定剂和营养剂你就信了，万一是毒药呢？”

 

“怎么可能，”维克多耸耸肩，对他这个问题很是不以为然，“索尔害死了他的小男朋友有什么好处？哦！可能是有点——比如说终于摆脱了你，可以找个新的啦！”

 

“收起你巴黎的那一套，亲爱的。”他顿了顿，换了个稍微舒服些的坐姿才继续开口，“不过你知道为什么索尔为什么要给我打镇定吗？我是说，如果只是为了让我睡个好觉，没必要两天两夜吧？”

 

“噢！那个！我本来刚刚想和你说的，结果被你一打断就忘了！”维克多打开笔记本电脑，递给了他，“看看这个。是你推上最新的评论。”

 

洛基伸手拿过笔记本，置在膝头，深呼吸了好几次才敢睁开眼睛盯着屏幕。说老实话，他没打算看到什么粉丝的原谅或是宽容，甚至还做好了被用更难听的话辱骂的准备了——毕竟也的确是他有错在先。是他在网上营造了一个虚假的高尚形象，来骗取他人的信任；那么自然，如果他的人设崩塌，就相当于人格造假，作为一个以评价为生的YouTuber的他还有什么信用可言？

 

一点震动，足以引发一次大规模的雪崩，将他完完全全地掩埋。可他并不后悔他的真实生活，因为那也是他。他只后悔让前东家抓到了把柄，后悔没有更早地脱离这个一直以来都只想让他接广告和活动的公司。

 

然而事实是，他的所见却并非他想的那般不堪入目——或许有的确实是依旧在辱骂他，但很多人的语气似乎缓和下来了，而有的甚至可以说是在维护他：

 

“虽然艹人设是很讨厌，可是爆出生活隐私照也不好吧？完全是可以告上法庭的行为啊！”

 

“我就知道这事不可能是真的！拍这么多视频还有男友大军，他一天是比别人多了24小时吗？”

 

“明明就是吸血鬼公司的错吧！合同里明明写明了只是安排网络人设，现实不管，现在又爆出别人的私生活是想怎么样？”

 

“支持解约！被公司接了这么多广告和活动，累死累活的居然才分到三成？拜托，明明洛基就是公司的摇钱树吧，福利给这么低也不怕跑了啊？”

 

“那些所谓的前男友也太恶心了吧，之前屁也不放一个，公司被曝光了才肯出来澄清，真的是和平分手前男友吗？我看是仇人吧！”

 

……

 

洛基抿了抿唇，抬头看向维克多。他其实心里已经有了一个答案，只是不敢说出；仿佛只要说出了，一切都会像烟云一般随风飘散。

 

维克多大概也知道他在想什么，于是点头：“是索尔。”

 

洛基不免骇然——在他心目中，索尔不过是个普通公司的部门经理，或许会有些来自公司的门路，但指不定人脉还没他广（虽然他常常得罪人）！而如今却突然帮他做到了前几天因为前老板挤压，没公关团队愿意做的事。

 

想到这他不禁问维克多：“怎么做到的？”

 

维克多只在手机上敲敲打打，片刻后把屏幕转向洛基一侧。

 

“去问索尔吧，”维克多道，“我给他发了短信，他等会就会过来了。”

 

两小时后，当索尔过来时，他看上去显然是从什么事务里急忙脱身就赶来的，以至于一进门他就先解释了一句：“抱歉，有点事耽搁了。”

 

然后就赶忙走近洛基，紧张兮兮地看了他一遍，最后才问：“你没事吧？感觉怎么样？”

 

洛基很是不待见他一般地“哼”了一声，“不怎么样，我觉得不舒服。”

 

索尔不免就更紧张了，紧紧拉着他的手，有些无措道：“是哪里不舒服？我联系医生过来看看好吗？我就说打这么多镇定不行！沃斯塔格非说没问题……”

 

“你也知道打这么多镇定不行啊？”洛基冷着脸打断了他的话，“你都怀着什么心思让我睡了两天？难道我就不能直面挫折了吗？难道什么事情我都需要别人来插手？——我告诉你索尔·奥丁森，我不需要你为我做好一切，我不是你的小宠物！我有能力为自己处理好一切！”

 

他越说越激动，中途还不得不停下十几秒来平稳呼吸免得彻底歇斯底里起来。索尔见此当然是赶紧抚摸着他的背给他顺顺气。

 

本来就在一旁没什么存在感的维克多如今终于明白他这是一个人孤零零地面对正在吵架的情侣，干脆连招呼都没打就直接离开了。

 

“我只是太担心你的身体，”索尔模样他的样子像在抚摸一只猫，说话还轻轻的，“你这么久没睡，我怕你出什么问题，才给你安排了打镇定。况且沃斯塔格是个很正规的药剂师，虽然我也觉得有点多了，可沃斯塔格心里有数的。”

 

“我的重点才不是这个！”洛基扯了扯被子，“你快点如实交代你都干了些什么！”

 

“我干了什么？”索尔“唔”了一声，含糊其辞起来，“我没干什么啊……就你之前那个公司有个人不想干了，也算是你的粉丝，他和我说如果我能在阿斯加德给他提供个职位他就帮你一把。他想跳槽到阿斯加德很久了，我就顺水推舟……”

 

“阿斯加德？”洛基打断了他，语气里带着质问，“那个网络巨头公司？你怎么给他在阿斯加德提供职位的？据我所知你是在赫尔工作的吧？”

 

索尔哽了一下，“我在阿斯加德认识人……总之你别管了，我有自己的方法就是。”

 

“好吧……”洛基半信半疑地看着他，“然后呢？”

 

“然后他给我提供了你和公司的一些记录等等，我把它们都给了我一个……搞公关的朋友。公司那搞定后我再把你那些前男友找出来，给他们开了个他们难以拒绝的条件；最后我那个搞公关的朋友再操作一下，就成了……具体怎么操作我也不清楚，不是我的专业。”

 

“搞公关的朋友？”洛基挑眉，“是哪个业内大师敢接我的单？”

 

“他不是业内的，”索尔很是真挚地望着他，“只是专业相关。”

 

“公关专业？”

 

“差不多，”索尔回答，“他是学外交的。”

 

洛基心想按索尔的扯法也的确差不多，反正都是处理双方关系的，没差。

 

“好吧，勉强接受你的解释了。”他道，但还是嘴硬了一句，“不过我自己也可以搞定我自己的事，下次不需要你手伸这么长干涉我的事。”

 

“一定要“你、我”地分得这么清楚吗？”索尔笑着握上他的手，“我还以为男朋友就是要管顾你的人呢。”

 

洛基却愣了愣，“你还是我的男朋友吗？”

 

哪怕在这些破事之后？

 

“当然！”索尔一副理所当然的样子，“不然你用完我就要扔——我是你的工具人吗？我告诉你，洛基·劳菲森，我帮了你这么大一个忙，你一定要还给我的！”

 

“好吧，老爷。”洛基眨眨眼，“大恩大德无以为报，看来我只好肉|偿了。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

洛基在消失一周有余后终于重新回到了公众视野。

 

但请不要误会，一周的时间事实上并算不长，大多数网红“犯事”后的消失时间通常会比他要再久一些，以便公众淡忘掉他们的错误，然后道个歉就能重头再来。虽说洛基并没有什么真正不可饶恕的错误，但这也并不妨碍依旧会有讨厌他的人——你可不能期待所有人都喜欢你——助理给他看的那些评论是被引导的大部分公众，然而也总有“观望”与坚定不移“等反转”的人。

 

说来也是好笑。洛基一边架起他大约两年没用过的摄像头一边想。事实上对于如何操纵公众情绪，他知道得很清楚——哪怕是出了这么一码子事，他的粉丝基础仍旧是很大的，更不要说索尔已经为他打下洗白基础；因此他需要做的所有事只是装装可怜、道个歉，然后做一段时间的道德标兵，他就能重回巅峰，说不定还能反击他的老东家。

 

可是他真的想要如此吗？

 

他从来都没有活成自己真实的模样。他所展现的生活模式，不过都是硬生生用一个个条约将他这一不规则的多边形框出合乎观众心意的模样，再由公司用精美的丝带同礼品纸包上，批量贩卖。由始至终，他都更像是一件——甚至是一种货品，而非真正的人。

 

在这个前提下，粉丝数量再多，赞美之词再多又如何？众人所称赞的都是虚假的、一个可替代的符号，而非原本的他。

 

众人也不过是用流沙建立起的虚假神庙，供奉着用谎言造就的神明。

 

没有一个人真正地知道他原本是个什么人，或者如何的生活，又想要如何去生活。当然，毫无疑问的，几乎是所有人都只看到了他想让众人看见的漂亮外表，却从来没有人知道——甚至是想知道那用两层遮暇盖起来的黑眼圈。

 

可是他现在终于遇到了：一个愿意真正地看着他，了解他的一切并接纳他的一切的人。无遮无掩、无需修饰，他一直以来所希望的也不过就是这样。

 

因此此刻他也可以打开直播，深吸一口气后不再用营业式的表情着看向摄像头：

 

“各位下午好，我是洛基·劳菲森。这次直播，是像我昨天发的推里说的那样，要就上一周发生的事情做一些说明……”

 

*

 

他忽然惊醒。

 

“又做噩梦了？”身旁的男人抚了抚他的黑发，“关于什么的？”

 

他没有应答，只是侧过头去，企图通过半开的露台门听到海滩上那些白色泡沫似的海浪翻涌而起又重新落地的声音；但他显然失败了，因为身旁的男人正用亲吻来扰乱他的心绪。一点一点地，像细雨降落池塘。

 

“别闹，”他佯怒着推开对方，“给我起来，我喘不过气了。”

 

“好吧好吧，”金发男人笑着转过身，一手拿起枕头旁的手机，“只是和你说一下，乔瑟妮给你发了信息，‘请记得明天的预约不要迟到，洛基，我们下午三点准时见面’。”

 

“这么早？还八点不到，”洛基坐起来把睡袍披上，“我的天，她这哪里是我的心理医生——她就是我亲妈。”

 

“这我不能评价，不过她的确对你很好。”男人挑眉，“长得很漂亮，声音听起来也不错——每次我去接你，你们在门廊上讲话的时候，她总是靠得你很近。还有——她叫你洛基？你们什么时候这么亲密了？”

 

“你在胡说八道什么，索尔。”洛基朝他翻了个白眼。他系好睡袍的带子，拖着鞋子走向洗手间，“这样你也要吃醋？”

 

“这不能怪我。”索尔从身后搂住了他，顺势吻了吻他的发顶，“谁叫你是个刚刚改邪归正的花花公子？我们才刚登记了一年，我可不能确保你就这么安定下来。”

 

“你就知足吧，亲爱的。”洛基拉着他的腰带走进浴室，“你可是我交往时间最长的人了——不过当心，如果能找到更好的男朋友，我就要抛弃你。”

 

“那恐怕是永远不能实现。我竟然不知道这个世界上还能有比我更好的男朋友。”

 

白色嵌玻璃的浴室门轻轻地被关上。透过那一层磨砂玻璃，只能看到两个模糊不清的影子紧紧相拥，如纵横交错的树根蜿蜒着尽力去占有。

 

回到两年前洛基做的那个直播。

 

那天对着摄像头，他没有选择为自己辩白，只是就自己的错误道了歉——态度还算诚恳地——然后就宣布他会退出网络；他说这难以预测，或许只是暂时性的休息，或许……或许会是永远。打算要做什么？保密。是博同情而已吧？你管我。我看是被包养去做豪门阔太太了吧？哦，别太嫉妒我。

 

他半开玩笑式地回答着快速闪过的问题，承诺的一小时一到，他就立即中断了直播，不再去管那些或充满讽刺意味、或温柔鼓励的话语。随后他又分别上了自己的推特和Instagram帐号，声明作为生活博主的他将会退出网络，归期不定。

 

他做这些决定并没有告诉任何人——圈内好友、维克多，甚至索尔。因此消息一像腐烂的芝士气味一般迅速散开来时，他的手机就不免挤满了各种各样的电话。也是讽刺，当初他深陷泥沼时，收到的慰问也没有如此多过。

 

但他总归还是向维克多解释了一下，毕竟那是他的助理。但在助理“我要失业了”的抱怨下，洛基只耸耸肩，决定还是要为自己的生计考虑。

 

编辑，洛基最终选定了这个，他大学学的专业多多少少就与此有关。于是没过多久他就向一份报刊申请了编辑工作。他显然是个擅长与此类工作契合的人，很快他的工作就获得了同事甚至上级的赞赏。

 

一切都是那么地平静简单。

 

除了有关索尔那一部分。

 

洛基当上编辑后的第二个月时，索尔就莫名其妙向他求了婚，让当时正在吃甜品的洛基差点没给噎死——这事给他的惊吓大于惊喜，毕竟——

 

“把戒指塞进布丁里？你还真是一个老派的人。”

 

洛基拎着那只铂金戒指，“我说，这个求婚也太简陋了吧。”

 

言下之意，似乎是拒绝。索尔只好拿回那枚戒指：“好吧，洛基。那下一次吧。”

 

“等等！”洛基猛地按住了他要拿回戒指的手，“谁说我要还给你了？这么说吧，求婚我答应了，但是求婚仪式——要直到我满意为止。”

 

第二天上午他们就去登记了结婚。当工作人员仔细地盯着洛基的脸好一会后，他突然叫了起来：“你是不是，是不是……你怎么结婚了！？”

 

“嘘，”洛基朝他眨眨眼，“我嫁入豪门啦。”

 

说实话，这句话在当时纯属是戏言，只是洛基随口说着玩的。结果没想到的是，一言成谶——这个词是这么说的来着吗？

 

结婚一个月后，索尔还在变着花样求婚来让洛基满意，而这一次，他把求婚地点安排在了阿斯加德公司的大门口。

 

“和我结婚吧，洛基，”他单膝跪下，“以后你就是阿斯加德的继承人之一了。”

 

洛基这才知道，原来阿斯加德市索尔父亲的产业，而索尔，正是阿斯加德的所有者——奥丁的独子。

 

“一个烂俗狗血的三流爱情故事。”

 

后来，洛基是这么评价他们之间的恋情的。

 

但是又有什么关系呢？

 

毕竟在这个爱情故事的结尾，他们相爱。这是毋庸置疑的。

 

END

Finally！！！


End file.
